Lila
by LinaIX
Summary: An American girl finds herself in a bit of trouble and finds help she can barely believe


Lila

Chapter one

A/N: Tenth Doctor...why? Because he is and always will be my favorite. Right after he lost Rose, as for now, everything else will be ignored. Afterall... fan fiction is for fun. And I'm gonna have some fun with this. First Doctor Fan fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except Lila...she's mine.

As I turned around the corner, lost in the sights and sounds of a different country I found myself staring down the strangest thing... I didn't even know what it was. Feeling a scream build up, I turned to flee, and ran right into someone's chest.

"Oh! I...I'm..." finally looking up at him I noticed bright eyes, a glowing smile and a suit. Ok... a businessman... but he held up this glowing...thing...and looked down at me.

"Hello there! Ran into a bit of a problem did you?" He did something, making the thing freeze for just a moment then held out his hand to me. "You may want to tag along for a bit Miss."

"But...but..." I stammered, just staring at his hand.

"Come on then. We don't have much time." I glanced at his face one more time, and seeing worry cloud his eyes as he glanced back at the thing, something came over me. Without knowing why, I took his hand. Instantly his smile brightened as he turned away and ran. I did my best not to stumble at first as we ran through downtown London, around corners and towards an area I haven't seen yet. Remembering my manners, as I try to keep up, breath puffing out, I try my best to get words out. "Um... excuse me...but who are you? And what in the world are we running from." As we turn down one more corner, he finally slows down to a stop. Peeking around the corner he catches his own breath. After a moment, he looks at me, with those bright eyes. Something, I can't tell right away, is off with them.

With an charismatic smile, he finally replies. "Well I'm The Doctor! And since you somehow, probably with exrtaordinarily bad luck, got wound up in this, you probbaly should introduce yourself as well." I just blink for several moments. It's all I can really do...

After a few moments, he laughs a bit. "You DO have a name don't you?" Fishing something out of his coat pocket, he walks over toward a giant blue...police box? "If not it's going to make our time together a bit difficult."

I shake myself out of it and back to reality. "Lila. My name is Lila." Key in lock he looks over smiling yet again.

"Wonderful to meet you Lila. Now, unless you want to get into a spot more trouble..." And he holds the door open for me. I was wary of course. Here was this odd man who wanted me to walk into a very outdated police box. Biting my lip I slowly make my way over. Once close enough I feel a hand on my back giving me a shove. What I stepped into...was like a whole different world...

OK STOP RIGHT THERE! Let's back up, shall we?

My name is Lila White. I am 27 years old, and simply visiting London on vacation. I am an American that found myself face to face with something not of this world, while sight seeing. This man that I'm with, calling himself simply The Doctor, saved me and carted me off to what he later explained as his ship... called a TARDIS. But, at this moment, I had no idea what was going on. I would soon find out everything and much, much more...

"I...this..." was all I could manage to get out. He looked up with a devilish grin as he fiddled with this and that.

"Yes, yes. It's bigger on the inside. Everyone says that." I couldn't help but laugh at that as I wandered around, looking at this and that. I was attentive as he explained everything to me. The TARDIS, that creature, traveling through time and space...

Apparently, he had just lost his recent companion. There was a sadness in his eyes. Obviously this person meant a great deal to him. He shook himself out of it, stood back from the...er... control panel and looked at me.

"Enough with all that depressing talk Lila. What you stumbled upon was a straggler, nothing more. Everything else had been handled by myself, and I'm sure the military or even Torchwood will deal with what was left behind. So, since I stumbled upon you and really gave you no choice, I propose this. I'll take you with me once... after that... I'll let you decide whether you want to travel with me or not." He walked around with such a manner...hands stuck in his pockets, looking here, there, no where in particular, converse padding along the grating that was the floor. "So...your choice...where do you want to go?" He glanced at me, that devilish grin spreading across his face once again. "Anywhere, anywhen."

I simply blinked a few timed. "I...ah...anywhen?" He raised his eyebrows a bit, grinned and nodded, hands still in his pockets.

"Yep. Absolutely any point in time." He rolled onto the balls of his feet nearly bouncing with excitement. "So?"

Although, many strange things have happened in the past few minutes, I couldn't help thinking he was absolutely adorable all excited like this. I smiled, the excitement infectious.

"The past... I don't know when... but past."

His smile became brilliant as he hurried forward making the needed adjustments to the...er...TARDIS.

Like that, I became a companion to the infamous Doctor. My head spins still when I try to think of how exactly this came to be... But it was sure to be interesting...


End file.
